Four Heads are better than Two
by Luna loves u
Summary: What if Dean and Sam had two more people to help them in their hunts, would that change some of the out comes? What if they weren't just vessels for the angels? Warning: Dean/Oc, Sam/Oc, no Dean/Sam incest, Angel decendents, Demon-powered children
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supernatural

Chapter 1

"Come on boys, get up we're here." John Winchester calls, to the back of his truck, where his two sons; Dean, fifteen years old and Sam, ten years old. "But Dad, why are we in such a small town as Johnson, Kansas?" Dean asks whining. "We're here because there have been reports of some spirits." He calls back to Dean. "Okay Dad." Dean says, as he and Sam get out of the truck. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam sees a figure moving in the school next to them, "Dad? Did you see that?" John turns towards Sam, "What? What did you see?" Sam point at the school, "I saw someone in there." John looks at the school, then turns to the boys, "Come on, let's go find out what it is." and then walks towards the school.

Sam hears a muffled curse and decides to follow it. He opens a door and sees a girl painting. The girl turns and gasps. She's wearing only a black-lace, spaghetti-strapped shirt and neon orange shorts that cut off just under her ass. "I'm not really here! You never saw me kid!" She cries, and then runs out of the room. "Dad! She's running away! Sam cries out. As the three chase the girl, she turns a corner and vanishes. "Which way did she go?" Dean asks, looking around. "I think she went into that building." Sam says, pointing at an orphanage, though they don't know this yet. John sighs, "We'll find her tomorrow morning." He then leads them to the motel he bought their room.

*Morning*

"Can I help you, sir?" The receptionist asks, as John walked in, "We have a large array of girls to adopt from!" John smiles, "That would be nice, as I have two sons and my wife died giving birth and I always wanted a daughter." The woman smiles, "I think I have the perfect two to choose from!" She then stands and shows John to the orphanages playground, "Aphrodite! Susan! Front and Center!" Two girls, one ten while the other is fifteen, run up to the woman, "Yes, Ms. Anderland?" They say in union. "This man wants a daughter and you two are perfect options for him." Ms. Anderland says, with a cruel look on her face. "You're still trying to separate us, Ms. Anderland?" The fifteen year old asks, then to John, "I'm sorry sir, but we do not wish to be separated." John looks at her, her short raven hair looking awfully familiar, "That's fine," Then to Ms. Anderland, "May I speak with them alone, please?" "Of course sir, girls be on you best behavior, or else." She then walks away, leaving behind two glaring girls and a glaring man. Aphrodite glares hard at her and you can hear an 'Ow' from Ms. Anderland as she walks away.

"Why did you chase me last night?" Susan asks, glaring harshly. "This is the man that chased you." Aphrodite says, glaring at John. "Yeah, his boys too." She answers. "How dare you, why where chasing her!" Aphrodite glares. John stares, wide-eyed, as he is verbally assaulted by a ten-year girl, "She was in the school." "So? That's her and my get away place, to get away from this cursed orphanage!" Aphrodite yells at him. "Lower your voice; I don't want the stick again today!" Susan shout-whispers, then to John, "I was only painting, waiting for Charlie." "Stick? Waiting for Charlie? Who is Charlie?" John asks confused. "The ghost at the school, Nim-rod! I was going to get him to tell me where his bones were and you got in the way!" Susan cries out, "And if you're wondering what 'the stick' is, it's a punishment where Ms. Anderland swats us with a stick!"

"What, you hunt! And she uses a stick for punishment!" John face is red like a pepper by the end of this. "Yes and, uh, YES!" She shows her arms, which are covered in welts, "This is for getting mad on 'her' shoes." "There wasn't even mud anywhere near her feet and there was no mud on ours." Aphrodite cries. "She's a cruel woman, isn't she?" John says, glaring back towards where Ms. Anderland went, "Who do you hunt with? Surely there is an adult that helps you." "No, there's no adult that believes us, so we do it ourselves, Susan and I do." Aphrodite says, frowning. "Ms. Anderland hates us. We told her about them and she said we were crazy. Now she goes out of her way to make our lives difficult."

Susan sighs, "She's a mean ol' witch, literally. She's actually a witch that eats children." "But lately she can't get her meals as we stop her before she can eat them." Aphrodite smirks, "By the way, you can call me Ivy and her Raven." Raven pokes the back of Ivy's neck, "IVY GROWS HERE!" She cries, laughing. "Very funny, Raven. At least my hair stays the same color all through life." Ivy says playfully. "White to Black is cool and you know it," She smiles, "Mr. Man, why are you here anyway? You here to deal with Ms. Anderland?" "I was here to check on who you were and now that I know about her, I'll take care of her." John says, "By the way, my name is John Winchester. I wonder though would you like to come with me and my boys, as I will adopt you with a false name, so that you can be free when you turn eighteen." Raven's face beams, "Yes Yes Yes, Thank you, Mr. Winchester." Ivy echoed her. "It's John, and you're welcome. Now, let's go so you can meet my sons, Dean and Sam" and he leads them to his motel room.

"Hey boys, T-pots." John says to the motel door, and then the motel door opens to show the doorway that said, "Hey Mr. T." Raven burst out laughing; "Now I wanna watch The A-Team!" She cries. "Raven, I wish you would leave the movies alone. You always make slashs and Fanfictions for them." Ivy sighs in aspiration. "One day, I'll pass my legacy to you my dear," She laughs then looks at Sam, "You're the one who found me! You little stinker." She grabs his nose and shakes his head. "Raven, stop! Not his fault you weren't careful." Ivy grabs her nose and playfully yanks. "Ow, I wasn't blaming him! He's too cute to blame!" She says, patting his head. "I wish I could tell your mood sometimes." Ivy sighs. "Whatever."

Then to the boys, "I'm Susan J. Bourne, but you may call me Raven." Then Ivy says, "I'm Aphrodite Artimes Quilsion, but you can call me Ivy." Dean says, "I'm Dean, and this is my brother..." Sam interrupts him, "My names Sam. It's nice to meet you Raven." He blushes slightly. "Nice to meet you too, Sammy-Poo!" She says. Sam blushes and then greets Ivy, "Hello Ivy." "Hello Sammy, Pleasure to meet you." Ivy response. Dean rolls his eyes. Raven points at him, "Don't think I've forgotten about you, Deany-Poo!" "It's Dean and don't call me Poo!" Dean yells. "Deany-Poo, Deany-Poo! Oh how we all love Deany-Poo!" She sings, dancing around the room being chased by Dean. "Raven, it looks like someone jealous." Ivy yells, skipping around Sam who was blushing.

John laughs at the scene. "Oh, I love a good chase scene!" Raven calls, "Let's see if Deany-Poo can catch," She pauses then yells, "THE RAVEN!" "I will get Sam." Ivy calls and tags before running, "Nanana bobo." Raven goes after Sam, "Tag me Sammy-Poo, Tag me!" Sam tags her and then runs. "I'm going get you, Deany-Poo!" She cries running after him and the others. All through the room you heard children's screams and giggles.

John, talking to Ms. Anderland, "I would like to adopt both girls, please." "Are you sure, Mr. John, that you want both. I know the little brats are pressuring you too take them both, but you can just give one over to me and I'll take care of her." She says nastily. "NO, I want them both," He says sternly, "My sons really like them." "I'm sorry, but I can't allow that." She says, transforming into a demonic form and attacking him. John pulls an iron rod out and runs her through, "Can you allow it now?" "What?" She whispers bleeding out of her nose and mouth, before dying and turning to dust. "You can come out now, kids, she's dead." John calls. "Yay, the Wicked Witch of the West is dead." Ivy yells dancing around. "And you said 'I' need to lay of the movie references." Raven rolls her eyes and pulls Sam forward by his hand. "But I hated her and she was wicked." Ivy says, dancing still. Raven smacks her head, "Calm down!" Then she gasps s she remembers, "My Painting! It's still at the school!" and she rushes to get it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supernatural

Chapter 2

POP! Raven chewed her gum loudly trying to block out the movies. Dean had a horrid taste in movies but Sam seemed okay with it, so she stayed. Ivy had fallen asleep half-way through it and Raven was starting to doze off as well, "Tired?" Sam asked. Raven looked at him, he'd grown to be so handsome in eight years, "Yeah, this movie kinda sucks." Sam rolls his eyes, "Es ist sehr longweilig!" Raven chuckles, "Es ist dam sehr dum." Dean looked at them, "Shut up, with all your German insults! Attack of the Killer Tomatoes is a good movie!" Sam and Raven laughs, "Yes, of course it is. I'll tell Ivy how rude she's being when she wakes." Raven snickers out. Ivy wakes up and says, "Shut up, I'm just really tired since I've been hunting." Dean smirks, "Ha, told you!"

Raven gawfs, "Nu-uh! You never said anything about why she was asleep, Deany-Poo!" Ivy just glares at Raven, "I, in fact, love Attack of the Killer Tomatoes, Raven." Dean smiles triumphantly. Raven just rolls her eyes, leaning onto Sam as she begins yawning, "Whatever." Ivy laughs, "You're just mad that you lost the bet." Raven looks at her confused, "What bet?" But she yawns and falls asleep on Sam's chest before Ivy could answer. "You guys didn't make a bet did you?" Ivy asks Dean. "No, she's just mad I was right." Dean says, starting to get a big head. Ivy smirks, "Don't get a big head, Dean." Dean puts his hand on his chest, faking a hurt expression. "I would never!" His cheeky-smile gave away that he was still full of himself. "Mmhmm, Don't think I don't know that expression. Sam, can you go lay her down?" Ivy says, glaring at Dean and smiling at Sam. "Yeah." Sam says, lifting Raven up and taking her to her room. "Thank you, Sam." Ivy calls after him.

"Why hasn't Sam came back yet?" Dean asks, turning the TV off. "I bet you anything he fell asleep with her, and no Dean I didn't mean that literally." Ivy says, while thinking, 'Plus this'll probably be our last night with you two for a long time and Sam wouldn't want to hurt her like that.' "I'm gonna go check." Dean says rushing down the hall before Ivy could speak. "Ha, Dean, if only I could admit to you that I love you." Ivy says, looking longingly after him. Dean opens the door and sees Sam laying on top of the covers, holding Raven who also has her arms wrapped him, "Aw, how sweet." "Shhh, Dean don't wake her up!" Sam whispers furiously. Dean laughs, "Wouldn't want that now, would we?" "No, now go away, as I'm sure Ivy is waiting for you." Sam whispered, before closing his eyes. Raven moans, pulling Sam closer, "Shu' up, Sammy-Boy." "Mmh... Okay." He says, snuggling with her.

Dean just snickers as he returns to the living room, "That was so girly." "What was?" Ivy asks, looking up at him confused. "They were curled up together, wrapped in each other's arms." Dean says, making kissy faces. "Ahh, cute! And sweet and don't say anything about it either!" Ivy says, glaring. Dean rolls his eyes, "Fine, but I'm going back for a picture before I leave." "Fine, but Dean..." Ivy smiles, but then she hesitates to speak. "What?" Dean asks, looking concerned. "I-I like you." She says quickly, and then runs down the hall. Dean throws his arms in the air, then goes to get his camera, "I hate it when she does that!"

"Sam! Raven! You might want to wake up, Dean's coming with a Camera." Ivy whispers. The sound of soft snores coming from the two sleeping forms. Ivy smirks before turning towards the door and watching Dean pull out a camera. "Smile." Dean says, as he snaps a picture of her. He then walks into the room and takes a picture, before running away as the two wake up from the flash. "DEAN!" Raven snarls. "Opps, I think that's my queue to leave." Ivy says, laughing nervously before running out the room after Dean. Raven pouts, holding Sam tighter, "Meanies. Oh well, but you want under the covers? It's warmer." She smiles. "Yes, please." Sam mummers, climbing under the covers.

"Come on, I gotta go, I'll miss the bus!" Raven calls, putting her bag down on the curb. "Bye sis, see you later." Ivy says, hugging her bye. Raven hugs her back, kissing her check, "I'll see you guys around, hopefully." Then turning to Sam, Dean had left that night, "I'll miss you, Sammy-Boy." and she hugs him, kissing his cheek then, quickly, kisses his lips right as the bus pulls up. She hurries runs on the bus, waving to them as the bus pulls away.

She walks to the back of the bus, sitting next to a lone recruit, "Hey, I'm Raven, it's nice to see a recruit not staring at my ass." "I'm engaged." The man explained, smiling at her. "That doesn't explain a thing! See that guy there?" She points at a red-headed recruit, "He's married and he tried to grab my ass!" They both laugh. "Yah, but the difference between me and him is that my mom raised me by herself and installed women's respect into me, while he has no women's respect." He explained, "On top of that, you're pretty and all but I love my fiancé. I bet she would like you too!" "What's your name anyway, private?" She asks. "Private Orsan, Ma'am." Orsan says. "Sergeant Bourne, at your service!" Raven says, saluting Orsan. Orsan salutes back, "Pleasure to meet you, Ma'am." Raven laughs, "Enough with the ma'am thing please! Just call me Raven." "Very well, Mrs... Raven." Orsan says, smiling at her.


End file.
